An Unusual Journey - coauthored with Redwalllover28
by JessicaRae95
Summary: When Alex Hunter, a fan of the Redwall franchise, visits the recently discovered ruins of an abbey, he is made fun because of his belief of Redwall. Martin the Warrior, the spirit of Redwall, decides to give Alex a chance to see what life is like in Mossflower & possibly prevent a tragedy in Redwall's past. Will Alex succeed? And will he ever want to return home?
1. Chapter 1 - Something Beyond Belief

Chapter 1

The University bus made its way down the long winding road. The road led toward an abbey, whose recent discovery had turned it from a lost fragment of the past into an object of intense study. Inside the bus was a small group of Oxford University students. They had been selected to partake in a class study of the beautiful ancient abbey. Most were either studying documents or typing away on their laptops, but Alex Hunter, a young African American student was doing something else. He was reading. And not reading just any book. He held in his hands a Redwall book. Alex was a typical young student, 20 years old, wearing blue jeans, a red shirt, and bottle cap style glasses that got him teased many times for appearing like a geek. For the most part he ignored the teasing. As long as he had his Redwall books, he didn't have a thing to worry about. Alex was so engrossed in his book he hadn't noticed the bus had stopped, and neglected to disembark with the rest of his class. Doctor Adam Rider, the professor, took count of his students and saw that Alex was missing. With a sigh of impatience, he trudged back to the bus. "Alex?" he called out. Rolling his eyes at the sight of the young man sitting cross legged in the back seat and reading intently, he walked down the aisle to where Alex sat. But when Doctor Rider saw what Alex was reading he was furious.

"Alex! Why are you wasting your time reading those silly stories?! I hope you don't waste this chance to study this beautiful architecture of the past by daydreaming about an abbey that isn't real!"

Alex quickly stuffed the book in his backpack. He looked a little worried behind his glasses.

"I'm sorry Doctor Rider, I was only..."

"Come on let's go!" Doctor Rider huffed, making his way back toward the front of the bus and the rest of his touring class.

Alex hurried down the bus steps after him. Lining up with the other students, he ignored the pointed stares and whispered jabs and looked around him. He studied the ruins of the abbey. The stones that once composed mighty walls were sun bleached but appeared to have been red stone at one time. Alex only had one thought: Redwall. But quickly he put it out of his mind remembering what the doctor had said. After receiving his instructions he set about looking for ancient items. It was not an easy task as vines and weeds had consumed parts of the walls and created a natural protection for the landscaping beneath. Alex walked carefully around the back of the abbey, where he could study in private and also daydream about Redwall. He ran his hands across part of the wall and jumped when he came across a loose brick. Carefully, he tugged it from its lodging place. He turned it over in his hands and blew off some of the dust. His eyes widened. It turned out to be a book called "The End of Peace" by Joy Fleetrunner, the last recorder of Redwall Abbey. Alex ran to tell Doctor Rider. He could barely contain his excitement. As he ran, he noticed other students had found bowls and beakers with flower designs on them. In Alex's mind, it reaffirmed his feelings about the ancient building's history.

Alex ran through the tall grass yelling, "Doctor Rider! Doctor Rider! I found this book and it mentions Redwall! I think that what Mr. Jacques wrote came true!I believe this is REDWALL!"

Dr Redwall ran his hands through his hair. He was a middle aged white man that had attended college with Alex's parents. They were good friends of his. However, at the moment, Alex was trying his patience, and he was regretting his decision to bring him along on this study. Impatiently, he grabbed the book that Alex held out to him. Skimming through the book, he said, ""Alex, your parents were friends of mine and that's why I allowed you to come on this trip. But what you are suggesting is impossible! You need to grow up! Next thing I know, you'll say that Brian Jacques actually visited the abbey and that's where he got the idea for the book from. GROW UP!"

Alex took the book from the professor and sadly turned and walked back toward the back wall, shoulders hunched in defeat. Around him, other students were taking a break for lunch and began making animal noises as he walked past. He hurried quickly past them, trying to leave behind their jeering laughs and calls. He felt terrible. He believed the works of Mr. Jacques, almost as if he had experienced them himself. He sat down and leaned against the wall, looking up at the sky above him filtering through the hanging limbs of the trees. What if one could experience the life of Redwall?

After the jeering of the other students, Alex really didn't feel like eating. He decided to look at the book he had found in the wall. As he studied it, he noticed that it mentioned the Redwallers had become extinct. They had defeated so many enemies that they thought that they could never be defeated. But alas, an unknown evil came and defeated the Redwall community. Alex thought about it for a moment, hardly daring to believe what he was reading. He wished his parents were there to give him some advice and wisdom. As he sat there in the grass, back to the wall adorned with dust and hanging strings of moss, he studied the crumbling structure above him and a tune began to come to his mind. He began to sing:

"I look around here and I want to feel

like the world is passing me

I just can't help but wonder

am I doom to a sad life?

And is it a curse I'm under to be this way til I die?

When I could be an explorer

traveling to distant lands

instead spending everyday just getting made fun

future looks like nowhere

that I want to be

there's gotta be something better than this for me."

All of the sudden a voice spoke through his daydream:

"You there, I could use some help."

Alex looks up to see a young man with orange hair, a green tunic, and red eyes standing before him. At first Alex thought it was his glasses, but when he cleaned them the man was still there. He looked curiously at Alex, who quietly said:

"Who are you? You're not part of the dig are you?"

"I'm not but I need help." the stranger solemnly replied.

Alex wouldn't normally trust a stranger, but there something about him that told him the strange man was to be trusted. So Alex followed him. The man led Alex to a cave where everything became dark. Alex looked around curiously. When he turned to question the man, in his place was a mouse!

"Relax Alex," the mouse said, chuckling at the shock on the young man's face. "I'm still the man from before, but in my TRUE form. I'm Martin. You were right that abbey was Redwall. You see the more Mr. Jacques wrote about the place, the more real it became. So much so, that even after his death, we lived. His death caused a rift between our two worlds so that the ruins of the abbey came into your world. I heard your wish to be in Mossflower, so I'm giving you chance to change what happened in Joy Fleetrunner's time."

The world began to swirl around Alex. All he could see were the quiet eyes of Martin still standing calmly before him. The word faded, and grew dark. Alex passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Journey Begins

Alex awakened in a warm grassy field. Slowly sitting up, he realized the air around him was cleaner than any he had ever experienced, grass was taller than anything he had ever seen, and the open space was more vast than any field he had ever been in. At first, he thought he was still dreaming, but quickly scolded himself "If I think that I'm becoming as cynical as Doctor Rider! I made it! I'm in Mossflower country!"

Martin's voice cut into his thoughts: "You certainly are. The first human ever to physically visit here, I might add. Welcome to Mossflower, Alex Hunter."

Alex stood quickly and turned to see Martin the warrior again standing before him. Only this time, he was more transparent, almost ghost-like. Martin chuckled when he saw Alex's surprised face.

"Don't you remember that in most of the books I was a guiding Spirit? Well, it is no different in this timeline."

Alex cursed himself for not remembering, that except for 'Martin the warrior', 'Mossflower', & 'Legend of Luke', Martin had been a spirit, offering advice & being generally mysterious. This was no different in the world Alex was now experiencing.

"Happy to be here, Martin. But I'm still just a human. How will I explain my appearance to any beast? And where is the abbey?"

"Your going to need allies to help you gain the trust of the Abbey beasts, Alex. Venturing out a little bit before you get to the abbey will help. As for your appearance and how you know about the abbey, well being a spirit has advantages. I brought your backpack along with your Redwall book once you had passed out. Show them the book & tell the TRUTH then they'll believe you. But I won't leave with you the book that you found because I want you to learn as you go through this world."

With that Martin and Alex headed off in southwest pattern to find their way to the legendary abbey. Both travelers were blissfully unaware that someone had followed Alex through the cave and was planning to cause trouble. Plenty trouble.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Although Alex started out at a brisk pace, after an hour his energy waned and he started to feel tired. It wasn't that he was overweight. No, he went to the gym twice a week in order to stay fit. The problem was that like most of the people from his universe, he was use to traveling long distances in a car, not on foot. His feet were aching something awful. Huffing, Alex wondered how far it was to the abbey. He knew his book wouldn't be much help, as the maps in them varied from story to story. Some didn't even include the abbey because they dealt with events that happened before the abbey was built.

Then he remembered something important: if you found the River Moss and followed it, you would more than half the time run into the Guerrilla Union of Shrews in Mossflower or GUOSIM. They were strong allies of Redwall Abbey.

If you made peace with them, you had strong fighters & valuable allies on your side who were extremely loyal to their friends. The sight of the forest outline made Alex feel a little better. Martin had vanished for a while and Alex shook his head. Typical Spirit. There one minute, somewhere else the next. He wished he had SOMEONE to talk to- Doctor Rider would even be okay company. He would've preferred absolutely anything to what he was feeling, this loneliness all alone in the woods. As he leaned against a tree and stopped to catch his breath, he felt as though someone was watching him. He could see no one around him in the shadows, but calculating eyes bored into him from an undisclosed location. He stood tall and decided to put on a brave act. Alex called out:

"Some beast is out there! I'm not afraid! And if you're not afraid, come out and face me!"

An accented voice spoke from the shadows:

"Well, now I've seen everything! A mouse with no tail! What's the world coming to?"

Alex realized from the accent that whoever it was it must be a hare. The only strange thing was that he wasn't saying 'wot wot' or 'doncha know?' at the end of his sentences. Alex took a deep breath and decided to take another chance by calling out:

"Sir, are you a hare? If you are, please come out."

Almost instantly a light brown mountain hare in a red tunic carrying a knapsack appeared from behind a tree. He nodded and spoke: "The name is 'Vincent Longlegs'. Pleased to meet you. Who - what - are you, may I ask?"


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friends and New Plans

Chapter 3 New Friends & plans

Alex suddenly became aware of how strange his appearance and attire would appear to another creature. He also was wondering why Vincent hadn't made a remark regarding Martin. At that moment, Martin's voice whispered into his ear:

"You're also the first being to SEE my spirit in anywhere that wasn't the dream realm. Vincent over there can't see me, but your belief in this place is SO STRONG that you can see me whether you're dreaming or not. Now, I am going ahead to the abbey, but I am sure that you'll be safe with Vincent. I'll be around if you need me though."

With that Martin's spirit disappeared leaving Alex alone with the hare. 

Alex at first didn't know what to tell the hare. If he went into a lengthy explanation about parallel universes, the hare would probably think that he was mad. So he decideed to give a simplified explanation.

"My name is 'Alex Hunter'. Where I come from is far away from here. My parents & I had heard of the legendary abbey of Redwall since I was about 10 seasons old. And I wanted to see if the stories were true or not, so I am trying to find my way to the abbey."

Once Alex had finished his explanation he noticed the hare's face. It looked thoughtful as if trying to discern whether or not the young man was lying. Finally the hare spoke: "If that is true, where are your food supplies? Why have your parents let you travel alone? And where have your garments come from? Even at the mountain where I am from 'Salamandastron' not even the veterans of the Long Patrol or Lord RowanBlade Spearpaw has seen anything like it."

"I left in a hurry. Didn't really think about bringing supplies with me. My parents are dead: my mom 10 seasons, and my dad 2. So I couldn't have asked them if I could go. And like I said where I come from is far away. If you help me get to the abbey you'll find out why I look like this."

Vincent suddenly appeared a little more sympathetic towards the young man. He spoke again: "I am sorry for your loss. Perhaps we could help each other. I don't know where the abbey is, since I have never been there, but I will share my supplies with you. Maybe we could find our way to the abbey together." 

Alex went on to explain about the Guosim. And of course, their rules - should the two travelers run into them. And so the man and the hare set off toward River Moss. 

Meanwhile another human was trying to find his way to the ancient abbey. But his intentions were more sinister towards the abbey and its inhabitants. And he was certain he would get the best of the abbey dwellers, and most of all, Alex. 

While all of this was going on, elsewhere in the vast territory of Mossflower Woods, was the abbey of Redwall. It inhabitants were peaceful woodland creatures. The community consisted of mice, squirrels, hedgehogs, moles, occasionally a badger, or hare, and of course, otters. The present Skipper of the otters was the older brother of the Father Abbot. They were both descendants of the great otter warrior "The Taggerung". The Skipper's name was 'Deyna Zann Freepaw' he was a fierce warrior who would give his life for his brother and the abbey. He was named after his ancestor because from the beginning his parents sensed a strong fighting spirit in him. And while most of the abbey dwellers were peaceful, it was important that they had a few good warriors in case of a vermin horde attack. Skipper's brother Daniel on the other hand, was a peaceful creature. He never really had been fond of even the thought of fighting. He was so levelheaded that even at age of only 18 seasons old he was named "Father Abbot" of Redwall abbey. On this particular day Daniel was standing by the great tapestry of Martin the warrior. It depicted Martin in his warrior regalia leaning on a sword with vermin fleeing him in all directions. This same sword hung over the tapestry on two silver spikes. All of the sudden, Daniel started to fall asleep.

In his dream he saw vermin looking wickedly at his beloved home. He also saw a hare, a young innocent looking ferret, and what appeared to be something like a young mouse, but wasn't. There was also a creature of similar appearance, but older and nastier. Martin appeared in the dream and spoke: "When summer, comes prepare for war, but be cautious. There are many surprises in store. And Redwall in it's hour of need will have the unlikeliest of defenders."

With that Daniel woke up. He knew trouble was heading for the abbey and he had to tell his brother. Unfortunately, Skipper Deyna thought it was some kind of joke and told his brother not to worry. After all, he was only 18, whereas Deyna had lived for 28 seasons. Despite his brother's easy going attitude, Daniel went to the abbey recorder a rabbit called Joy fleetrunner in order to make plans just in case.

 **Thank you to redwalllover28, the true author of this story. I am only the editor! Redwalllover28 has graciously given me free reign over their story, trusting that I would not ruin it! I only rearrange words, insert missing words, and keep the flow going. The story is completely redwalllover28's sole creation. Everyone, review for Redwalllover28!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Journeyman

The unwanted, uninvited traveler was heading in a northwest pattern, attempting to find his way to the ancient abbey. He was perhaps a little better off than Alex though, because when he was younger he used to hike in the woods all the time. Unknown to him however, there were two evil creatures watching him. They were not normal vermin though. They liked to lull their victims into a false sense of security. One was a fox red furred with a silver tail and amber eyes. His name was 'Silver fang Warpath'. His evil campion was a rat known as 'Thrug Chiller'. Both beasts were dressed more like gentleman than thieves, but thieves is what they really are. The fox approached the unusual creature and spoke in a genteel voice:

"Good morrow to you sir. Where are you traveling today?"

The man knew from one of his students however, that vermin were not to be trusted. And they traveled alone.

"The name is Adam Rider. I know that you are not alone. I have no money, but I do have a plan to conquer Redwall Abbey."

Thrug spoke, slinking out of his hiding place "If you think that you can conquer that place alone, you are crazy! No ONE who has tried to bring down those ancient walls has ever succeeded!"

Silverfang nodded his head. "Thrug is right. I don't even want to mess with someone who is crazy enough to try and conquer that place."

Adam Rider went on to explain about coming from the future where the abbey had fallen. And if they helped him conquer the abbey they could rule it, and he would only take a couple of captives for experiments where he came from. Overcome with greed, the two vermin cheerfully agreed. No one knew what the future held for them all.

Meanwhile, on a southwest path, Alex was getting along better since Vincent gave him tips about breathing and walking long distances - though he was still a little tired. When they rested under the trees, the friendly hare shared his food with the strange boy, but seemed surprised at how fast he bolted it down.

"Are you quite sure that you are not part hare? I have never seen anyone eat so fast." The hare studied his companion curiously.

"I didn't really eat any lunch, and I didn't eat much breakfast so I am hungry." Alex replied.

"Well, be careful you'll make yourself sick if you eat like that all the time. Why, would you look at that?" the hare exclaimed suddenly, interrupting his lecture. "I do believe that in the large clearing over there we'll find a spot to make camp for the night. It is getting late and I don't want you to get all worn out."

Alex didn't argue. He was too tired to care if the camped under the trees or out in the ocean. Ever the efficient one, once they got to the clearing, the hare started making an acceptable campsite. Alex asked why he was traveling to Redwall.

"Well, back home I was considered a klutz. No good for anything - according to my father. So I am making this journey to Redwall to toughen up." The hare replied as calmly as if he were discussing the weather, or the blades of grass beneath their feet.

Alex suddenly felt very sorry for his companion. And he realized how alike they were. Unperturbed by Alex's sudden silence, Vincent said they should take turns standing guard and offered to take first watch. Alex accepted with gratitude and as he closed his eyes beneath the overcast night sky, he groggily wondered what kind of adventures tomorrow would bring to he and his hare friend.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Word from Martin

As Alex lay on the hard ground he thought of how impossible this whole adventure seemed. Here he was in Mossflower country (a place considered to be pure fantasy) and was heading to one of the famous places in fantasy novel's history! But despite his excitement, he was so exhausted that he finally went to sleep. In his dreams he was visited by Martin the warrior.

Before Alex hung a beautiful tapestry. In each direction stretched empty stone halls. Depicted on its colorful threads stood Martin the warrior in his armored glory. As Alex gazed at it curiously in his dream, Martin began to come alive, and before Alex's wondering eyes, he stepped down from the tapestry and stood before the traveler.

"So, Alex, how was your first day in Mossflower?" Martin asked. His voice was calm as if it was not unusual to speak to visitors after climbing down from his immortalized tapestry.

"Honestly, exhausting, and kind of boring." Alex replied, honestly shrugging. "Martin, when is something exciting going to happen?"

Martin chuckled. "Young'uns are always so impatient. Believe me, Alex, pretty soon you'll have plenty of action. Enjoy the peace while you can because it won't last long."

Alex's face lit up with excitement. "Really?! What's going to happen Martin?!"

"That would be telling wouldn't it?" Martin laughed again. "I will just say this: be careful not to judge others by appearance. And just because you've known someone before doesn't mean that they'll always be trustworthy."

"As cryptic as ever Martin. I guess I'll see you later?" Alex asked, as Martin stepped toward the tapestry.

"Right bye Alex." The warrior melded into the tapestry and once again, he was frozen, captured in the handiwork of the weavers.

Alex was left standing in a once again empty hall, confused as to the meaning of Martin's words. Slowly, the dream faded, and he once again knew nothing.

How long Alex slept he didn't know. But eventually Vincent woke him up saying that it was his turn to stand watch. He handed Alex a stave that he had made while the boy was sleeping and told him to wake him up at the first sign of trouble. The hare also had a fire going to ward off any unwanted visitors. Alex was grateful for the fire, because although he was human in this world he knew that there were animals taller than he. Vincent himself was taller than Alex. Alex only reached his waist. He also worried because although the hare had been kind to him, how would others act toward him? All the worry was starting to get Alex so much so that he began to fall asleep again. Unknown to either traveler, a creature was beginning to stumble its way toward Alex and Vincent's camp.

On the northwest path of Mossflower Doctor Rider, Sliverfang Warpath, and Thrug Chiller were planning their advancement on Redwall. Doctor Rider frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It will not be easy taking over the abbey, even with my foreknowledge of what will happen."

Silverfang glanced at the man curiously. "And just how do you know that conquering the abbey is even possible?"

"Trust me. I know." What Doctor Rider didn't say is that he had a journal that revealed just how the abbey would be conquered. He had found the journal that Alex had discovered and dropped when he transitioned to the Mossflower world in the cave. . He had seen the boy wandering off but hadn't seen the man leading him. Dr. Rider had followed him to the cave and got caught in the same mist that Alex had been enveloped in. He had heard what Alex had said about Redwall and Mossflower, but when he woke up from the transition, Dr. Rider realized that everything Alex believed was true. The Doctor decided to find vermin gullible enough to help him gather enough force to conquer the abbey and capture creatures for experiments.

"We'll have to get some Juska to help us though." Doctor Rider commented, pensively.

Thrug's eyes widened in utter fear. "They are stone cold KILLERS! Are you CRAZY?!"

Doctor Rider nodded. "That they are. But they are also afraid of what they do not know. Watch this."

Doctor Rider pulled his lighter, photo camera, and used them adeptly in front of the two vermin. As the Redwall stories took place in the Middle Ages what Doctor Rider did with these things surprised them and made them fearful. And they agreed that most vermin would follow anyone who could do what he had done.


	6. Chapter 6 - New Friends and Challenges

Alex was startled awake by some beast crashing its way toward the camp. Taking the stave that Vincent had made, Alex decided to see who it was himself. While not straying too far away from the firelight, Alex advanced to see what was coming. To his surprise, laying on the ground was a young white ferret of about 10 seasons old. He had no weapons, no food, and his clothes were tattered. He looked hungry as if he hadn't eaten a proper meal for days if not weeks. Alex knew that in the Redwall books, most vermin were terrible thieves, tricksters, and killers. But there were some good ones too. Some that came to Alex's mind were: Blaggut, Crumdum, Wulpp, and truth be told Dingeye & Thura probably would have been better creatures if they had just owned up to their mistakes. He also remembered that Martin had told him not to be judgemental. And so,with all of this in mind, he went to wake Vincent and told him of the young ferret collapsed nearby. Vincent, unlike most of his kind who believed that the only good vermin was a dead vermin, saw the young one and instantly felt sorry for him.

"Let's get him over by the fire. We can make a broth from some of my supplies."

And that's what they did. Vincent added more wood to the fire, and started making a vegetable broth. The fire warmed the young ferret up. The sight of the hare and what appeared to be a furless mouse startled him and David was at first afraid. But when Vincent explained what they were trying to do, he relaxed. And after being fed some broth, David told them his story.

His name was David Loosepaw. He had lived on the northern coast with his parents. His parents had been fisherbeasts. Unfortunately, one day about two weeks ago, a terrible storm struck while his parents were out on their boat trying to catch some grayling. The storm had come so unexpectedly that his parents had no time to make it back to shore. And for last couple of weeks he had been living off of the edible food he could find that wasn't poisonous. He was trying to find his way to Redwall and ask if they would take him in and give him shelter.

Alex and Vincent felt sorry for David, who - like them - was trying to get a better handle on his life. Vincent promised to take him along to the abbey and care for him. Alex was of like mind, but wondered what the abbey dwellers would think of the young ferret.

Despite the excitement of everything that had happened David was having a hard time getting to sleep.

"I haven't had a good night sleep since my parents passed away." He said sadly, his eyes glittering in the fire light.

Alex sympathetically sighed. "You miss them huh?"

David nodded and starts to sing while, in his little ferret mind, imagining he was back home with his parents.

"When the sun went down and everyone was sleeping,

and my parents were both sleeping,

if I heard a sound like things around me creeping,

my parents would comfort me,

and tell me 'don't be scared'

and I knew that I was safe because...

they're always there."

Alex and Vincent join in, quietly singing with the ferret.

"Always there, someone you can count on to comfort you.

Always there like a red stoned abbey would be welcomed into."

Vincent took a verse and in his mind he was back at Salamandastron, a hare of about 6 seasons old. Beside him was a female hare, light brown color, looking comfortingly at him while a storm ravages outside.

"When the storms would come,

and things would seem so bad.

.and I'd wanna cry...almost...

I'd listen to my mom.

She promised that the rain would pass

the day would soon be fair

and I never was afraid

because she's always there."

The chorus was repeated and Alex took a verse while recalling his mother's death, and the last things she said to him at the time he was only 10 years old. Following Vincent's lead, he put the words into a song as well.

"I remember now like it was yesterday

she would hold me close and then I'd heard her say,

you know I'll never leave you, you can find me everywhere

in the morning light, the evening star

I'm always there."

The chorus was repeated one more time and David and Vincent fell asleep. Alex tried to stand guard but not used to staying up this late, he also fell asleep only a half hour later.

The next morning he receives a rude awakening when a gruff voice jolted him awake from his dreams: "What are you doing in GUOSIM territory?! And why do you have a VERMIN with you?!"

Alex woke up to see a small but fierce looking shrew glaring down at him. Vincent was knocked out, presumably by the shrews for having a ferret in his company. And poor David was tied up and very much frightened.

The shrew stood over him, paws on his hips, and spoke: "I am Flugg Longblade, the second in command of the GUOSIM. Pray, who and what are you?"

Author's note: The song is adapted from land before time 5 mysterious island "always there"

First song was Something Better from Muppet Treasure Island.


	7. Chapter 7 - Doubts

Alex was frightened. It wasn't because the shrews were taller than him. It was because he knew of their fierceness. Each shrew was armed with a rapier and a slingshot. And Alex knew from the books he had read that they were deadly accurate with both weapons.

Flugg's gruff voice cut through his thoughts like a dagger and said harshly: "I'll ask again, what are you doing with a vermin in your company and what - are you?"

A shrew called out: "Hey Flugg! That one's weird knapsack doesn't have food in it, but there's a book about our Redwall allies! It has a map that shows a way to the abbey. And it even mentions our organization, the GUOSIM!"

"What?! Alright you, you better give me some truthful answers!" Flugg shouted at Alex, appearing even more threatening in his bristling anger.

With young David watching him, looking confused and scared, Alex lost his nerve. He nervously answered the angry shrew:

"Where I come from, none of this world is supposed to exist! It was an adventure novel for kids! But ever since I was little, I always wanted to visit the Redwall Abbey! Recently I visited the ruins of an ancient abbey, but I was made fun of because of my belief in Redwall. Martin the warrior brought me here to try and prevent a tragedy. I don't know what though."

A lot of the shrews were murmuring on whether or not to believe the stranger. Another world? It didn't seem possible. But where would else would he have gotten such strange clothes? Flugg decided to take charge.

"We'll let Log-a-Log Gale Bigboat decide what to with you. I can't tell if you're lying or not."

That did not make Alex feel any better.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Tough Situation

It was about noon when a ruckus called the shrews to attention. Alex was also interested if only to find out if things would go better with his companions and himself. Vincent was awake again by now, and in the morning, he had desperately tried to reason with the shrews.

"What harm could we possibly be to anybeast?" He asked in a gentleman like matter. "There are only three in our little group and at least, two score in yours. Also, how could we hope to overcome anybeast given that one of our number is only 10 seasons old?"

The majority of the Guosim saw the logic in the hare's reasoning, but Flugg Longblade was unmovable in his harsh opinion. He voice was loud and commanding:

"If you lot believe that hare, your all IDIOTS! Don't you realize that they could have a horde of vermin a day or so behind them to ambush us?! And hare, do you know what kind of creature you are traveling with besides a ferret? Because this one says he's from another world, and that supposedly this is some kind of alternate universe that was created by another strange creature writing stories!"

Vincent gave Alex a confused look. Alex just nodded and mouthed the words: 'It's all true.' This revelation left poor Vincent speechless. Young David was too frightened and confused by everything to say anything in his own defense.

"Are you sure that you don't have anything to say to me hare?" Flugg asked "It'll go better for you if you do!"

But Vincent confused by the revelations of another universe, cannot think of anything else worthwhile to say. In response Flugg nodded smugly:

"Log-a-Log Gale Bigboat will return soon. She'll get the truth out of one of you!"

That conversation had been about mid-morning and now it was noon. And all that time none of the shrews, Vincent, or David had spoken to Alex. He was beginning to feel isolated again. If he had been honest about coming from another world with Vincent from the beginning, he might be talking with him now. But now, the hare was only trying to comfort the young ferret David. At least Vincent knew what to make of him. Alex wished now, more than ever, that Martin the warrior would appear and clear things up. Unfortunately he had no such luck. And now there was a commotion entering the camp.

A high pitched voice spoke in a curious accent:

"You hairy mice-worms letta Trueflight Braveheart go! Or I will killee the lot of youse!"

Another voice with a high northern accent said:

"Ack, awa' with ye, ye great feather bag. Iffen ye no' offended these braw beasts we wouldnae be in this trouble."

Alex, Vincent, David, and the shrews watching them looked up and saw a curious sight. It was the rest of the Guosim headed by their leader - a tough looking female shrew known as Gale Bigboat. Alex knew that it was unusual for the shrews to lead by a female but it was not unheard of. The thing that caught his attention was the fact that the shrews were bringing a sparrow and a Scottish Terrier (who coloring was black and who wore a green and red kilt) into their camp. Alex knew that sparrows were a rarity in Redwall books. The last time that they had been mentioned was in the third book 'Mattimeo', and no more after that. Dogs had only been mentioned once in the first book 'Redwall' and not even a major role in that. He felt honored that he was experiencing this story.

Flugg hailed his chief:

"Logalogalogalog! Ahoy Gale, what sort of trouble have you caught this time?"

"This chatting sparrow and her companion were giving trouble to my group and I, so I thought I would bring them back to the whole tribe to be taught manners. Now, who are your prisoners?"

"A stupid hare, a weak ferret, and a strange creature who claims to come from another world!"

Gale noticed Alex and frowned:

"A curious creature indeed. Right then, whatever you are, what are you doing in our territory?"

We will leave Alex and the others for a moment and catch up with Doctor Rider. Silverfang Warpaw, Thrugg Chiller, and Doctor Adam Rider had made it to the southern coast. It was on the fringes of Mossflower country. They knew to head for the dunes and scrublands because **that** was where different tribes of Juska would be camped.

Juska were thieves, vagabonds, rouges, and the scrapings of vermin society. Anybeast with a grain of sense tried their best to avoid them. This particularly was run by a fox called: Wildlife Zann Bor, a descendent of Ruggan Bor who believed that he had become the Taggerung a mighty warrior and legend among the Juska clans. Ruggan Bor believed he had become the Taggerung because he had slain a stoat named Gruven Zann Juskazann. He had claimed that he had slain the otter Taggerung, and when the Redwallers lied so that the **real** Taggerung Deyna could live his life without interference from any Juska clan bothering him or the abbey again. The plan almost backfired as after he had killed Gruven, Ruggan Bor felt so powerful (believing himself to be the Taggerung) that he was going to conquer the abbey. He and he might have too, had not Russano the wise the badger lord of Salmandstron and his Long Patrol not arrived at that moment. He forced Ruggan Bor and his Juska to flee, and never return to Mossflower woods again. Despite the shameful defeat Ruggan Bor became famous as the first fox to become (let alone slay) a Taggerung. Wildfire loved the fact he was related to such an important creature. Little did he know that everything he ever believed was about to be disproven.

 ** _Author note: the dialogue of some characters is not misspelled. It is just how their speech is. And I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Also feel free to review guesses as to what will happen next._**


	9. Chapter 9 - Takeover

Silverfang Warpath and Thrug Chiller were still following Doctor Adam Rider to the shoreline. But it was more of fear of what the strange creature might do to them than courage. For as was mentioned before, no creature wanted to mess with a Juska tribe, much less the tribe of the Juskabor.

Around noontime, Doctor Rider and his campions were resting in the dunes. Doctor Rider reasoned that they would run-into a Juska clan soon enough. And he was right. For after about a quarter of an hour two foxes and a rat with tattooed faces surrounded them. Their facial tattoos were green waves on the brow, and a circle of yellow on each cheek.

A fox known as Dogtrotter said: "What's all this then?! What are you creatures doing in Juskabor territory?!" And then catching an eye of Doctor Rider's appearance added: "And what are you may I ask?!"

Doctor Rider showed no fear and said: "What I am is nothing of your concern, take me to your leader! I have a plan to conquer the abbey of Redwall, which I am guessing the ancestor of your leader failed to conquer."

The vixen Violet Waterfall said: "You're a bold faced creature, whatever you are! Our leader's mighty ancestor could not conquer that abbey and **HE** was the **TAGGERUNG**! What makes you think that you can conquer it?!"

"I will say no more unless you take me to your leader!" Was Doctor Rider's cold reply.

The rat whose name was Rockpaw Bonecrusher asked Thrug and Silverfang: "Do you share your friend's opinion?" The two vermin were too afraid by fact that these other vermin were part of the **famous Juskabor** clan that they were too afraid to speak. After all, as they had said the chieftain of that clan was Wildfire Zann Bor. A descendent of the first fox **ever** to become Taggerung. They just nodded no.

"I guess we better take you lot back to our chief. He can decide what to do with you." Rockpaw said.

Once they entered the Juskabor camp Thrug and Silverfang were frightened. The tents were enough to accommodate 400 vermin! Rockpaw entered the largest tent. After about a minute he came out with a big fox.

"Are you the leader of this clan?" Doctor Rider asked without awaiting to be addressed.

"Rockpaw was right to say that you were a bold faced strange creature. Don't you know that I am a descendent of the Taggerung?!" Wildfire growled.

"You mean the descendent of a fool! The otter Taggerung had his facial tattoos removed and the birthmark of his covered over. Don't believe me, look at this!"

Doctor Rider produces a book he had taken away from Alex some months ago. It was a copy of the book 'The Taggerung'. Turning to the last chapter where Ruggan Bor had arrived at Redwall abbey, he faced Deyna the **true taggerung** and Deyna had fooled him, then how the badger lord Russano 'the wise' had banished the Juskabor out of Mossflower country.

"Your **whole life** has been a **lie**! But I know how to defeat that abbey! You and your clan will follow **me**!"

Wildfire took the saber from his side and attacked Doctor Rider. But Adam Rider was too fast. He dodged the saber strike smartly. He took a spear from a ferret watching the fighting. And he used the spear butt to knock the wind out of the fox's stomach. He took the fox's sword from him, as he was doubled over. Adam pointed the sword against the fox's throat.

"You are no longer leader of this clan: I am. And I am going to conquer the abbey of Redwall. Your facial tattoos are one of a foolish leader so I changed them. One where fire runs across your brows. But I will have that and a lightning flash of blue on my left cheek because I am special, and I will show those Redwallers what fear **really means**! You all can me 'Adam Zann Rider'. You, 'Wildfire', will be my personal slave. Rockpaw, chain him so that he can walk but cannot run. Tell me creatures, what are you called?"

The Clan and his companions chanted: "JuskaRider! JuskRider! Adam Zann JuskaRider!"


	10. Chapter 10 - An Agreement

Meanwhile, in a camp not too far from the River Moss, Alex was looking into the fierce face of the Guosim leader Log-a-Log Gale Bigboat. Despite the situation he was in, Alex smiled.

"What are you smiling about?!" Flugg Longblade asked "After all, the things you have told me sound too incredible to be believed."

"If everything I have said isn't true, how do you explain my appearance?" Alex inquired "After all, you have knowledge of dogs, sparrows, and wolverines, do you not?"

"That is true." Gale Bigboat interjected "But why should you want to even come to another universe?"

For an answer Alex began to sing a song:

 _My name is Alex_

 _That's what mother called me_

 _My name is Alex_

 _So it's always been_

 _Sometimes I forget_

 _When I'm lonely or afraid_

 _Then I go inside my head_

 _And for Alex_

 _There's an abbey that I've heard of_

 _Very far from where that I live you know_

 _Yes very far away_

 _There creatures in this abbey that would be to me_

 _I am from very far away you know, very far away_

 _They'd said 'Alex, Alex how are ya? Isn't it a lovely day?'_

 _They say 'Alex, Alex, we're so glad you came here where we_

 _Are from so very far...'_

Alex pauses and sings:

 _My name is Alex, Alex, Alex_

The Guosim had listened to the song with great interest. Most of whom, including the Scottish terrier Scottie McBrawl and the sparrow Braveheart Trueflight, and his traveling campions Vincent Longlegs, and David Loosepaw were once again sympathetic towards the young man. However, Flugg Longblade was not amused.

"Why should we believe anything you say because of a **song**?!" Flugg asks "After all, just because you say you're from another world doesn't make it so!"

"Now hold on." Gale Bigboat said "After all, I believe that anything is possible. And I am the Log-a-Log of this Guosim, not you. If you try to challenge my authority, then you will be thrown out of the tribe!"

While Flugg looked angry at the thought of not only losing his second in command position, but being thrown out of the tribe, should anything happen to Gale Bigboat, then he would be Log-a-Log. And that she should take sides with a strange creature infuriated him! Meanwhile Alex and his campions were cut loose from their bonds and where now mingling with the tribe. And even the dog and sparrow were acting more civil with the shrews seeing that they were civil creatures. If Flugg had had his way, all four creatures would be left alone to die in the woods. But Log-a-Log Gale also agreed to take the strange creatures (ferret included), to the abbey of Redwall. Flugg resolved in himself to somehow get even with Gale and the strange animal.


	11. Chapter 11 - A Threat To Father Abbot

At the abbey of Redwall, life was for the most part the same as it had always been. Dibbuns (the abbey babes) played, adult abbey beast worked diligently on their daily chores, and Abbot Daniel was still working with Joy Fleetrunner to make sure that the abbey was ready in case of sudden trouble. On this particular day, he was meeting in the gatehouse with Joy Fleetrunner and the foremole. The foremole was the leader of the abbey moles. A male called 'Soil Whomper' was one of few in the confidence of Daniel and Joy. Soil Whomper spoke in concern:

"Hurr zurr h'abbot, doin' you'm really believees that'un h'abbey is'un trubble?"

"I am _positive_ foremole! Martin has never lied to the abbey beasts before. Why should he start lying now?" Abbot Daniel stated, confidently.

"I agree with the Abbot." Joy spoke up. "Just because the abbey is enjoying peace now doesn't mean that we won't have trouble later, if not soon."

"I just wish my brother would listen. He is a good fighter but he thinks that the abbey of Redwall is entirely invincible! But I think that anything could still happen." Daniel replied, a worried frown on his face.

Daniel's older brother Deyna suddenly appeared in the doorway of the gatehouse, having heard this last statement.

"If you believe that, my brother, then you are a fool! Vermin forces have tried countless times to defeat the abbey but, after all, we are still here! And if the abbey was really destined for trouble, then Martin would declare _me_ the abbey warrior! Or at the very least, wait until my kit 'Nimbalo' was old enough to trained as a warrior!" Deyna exclaimed, his pompous tone not lost on his listeners.

"Just because our ancestor was a great warrior doesn't mean that we are the only family that can defend the abbey." David spoke patiently, his frustration evident in the glance he cast his brother's way. "The next abbey warrior could be a creature that we've never even seen! You should not think that you know everything just because you're older!" David added the last part in a quiet tone of voice.

"I think the abbey dwellers made a huge mistake by naming you 'Father Abbot'! You are way too young and inexperienced to be a _true_ courageous leader! I am named Skipper of the otters because I am the strongest, fastest, and most cunning of all otters! Really, Daniel, if the abbey had any danger coming, then I would be the one to defend the abbey from impending tragedy!" Deyna spoke with egotistical confidence.

"I hope that pride of yours doesn't get us into trouble." Daniel replied, weary of his brothers continued rant.

Denya snorted. "We will see. You are really too young to understand what is truly important to this abbey. When will you grow up, brother?" Deyna rolled his eyes in mock dismay.

" _I HAVE GROWN UP! YOU_ need to get over yourself and forget about who our ancestor was! Being descendent from a great warrior doesn't make you one!" Daniel said hotly.

"That shows how foolish you are, little brother. I think that I will suggest to the council of elders that maybe we should have another Abbot or Abbess named in your stead, for you are obviously not fit for the position."

With that burning remark, Deyna left. Joy Fleetrunner and Soil Whomper calmly assured Daniel that no one would want him replaced as Abbot. Daniel replied that he hoped Deyna's ego and attitude would not become the ultimate downfall of the abbey.


	12. Chapter 12 - Marching Toward the Abbey

The Guosim were surprisingly kind to Alex and his traveling companions after hearing Alex's song. They were even given their packs back. The young shrews gazed admiringly at the strange creature. They asked him to share more of his songs. Alex was more than happy to entertain them. Some of the older shrews also stopped what they were doing to listening to the new songs that they had never heard before. Even young David found himself happily listening to this strange creature's songs. The Scottish terrier Scottie McBrawl and his companion Braveheart Trueflight also enjoyed them. As they got ready to go, Log-a-Log Gale asked if anyone knew any new marching songs. A young shrew called 'Alfoh Brookback' said: "Young Alex knows some good songs. Why not let him sing one as we march?"

Gale Bigboat said to Alex: "No beast is forcing you to sing Alex, but it would help us march to the River Moss if we had a song to march by."

Alex had asked that they would ask him to sing as he had spent most of the afternoon sharing his songs with the younger shrews, including Alfoh Brookback. So he started humming a lively tune that the shrews had learned earlier that day. The shrews in question began to beat on their drums, pipe on their flutes, and strum on their mandolins. As the lively tune picked up tempo, the shrews began to march to its beat. Alex began to sing the words of the song:

Tell everybody I'm on my way

New friends and new places to see

With blue skies ahead

Yes, I'm on my way

And there's nowhere else

That I'd rather be

Tell everybody I'm on my way

And I'm loving every step I take

With the sun beating down

Yes, I'm on my way

And I can't keep this smile off my face

Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again

No matter what the distance between

And the stories that we share will make you smile

Oh, it really lifts my heart

So tell them all I'm on my way

New friends and new places to see

And to sleep under the stars who ask for more?

With the moon keeping watch over me

Not the snow, not the rain,

Can change my mind

The sun will come out, wait and see

And the feeling of the wind in your face

Can lift your heart

Oh, there's nowhere I would rather be

Cause I'm on my way now

Well and truly

I'm on my way now

I'm on my way now

I'm on my way now

I'm on my way now

Tell everybody I'm on my way

And I just can't wait to there

With blue skies ahead

Yes, I'm on my way

And nothing but good times to share

Tell everybody I'm on my way

And I just can't wait to be there

With the sun beating down

Yes, I'm on my way

And nothing but good times to show

I'm on my way

The instruments round the last notes as Alex sings the last verse:

Yes I'm on my way

Most of the Guosim enjoyed the song. The only exception was that of Flugg Longblade. He sneered: "What a ridiculous song! Why would anyone want to be happy in spite of bad weather and a boiling hot sun? It doesn't make a lick of sense!"

Young David Loosepaw who had been marching alongside Alex (getting his head ruffled throughout the entire song) said thoughtfully: "I think that it means no matter what happens, as long as you know what going to do, you should try to look on the bright side."

"Who asked you, vermin whelp?" Flugg retorted.

"That is enough!" Gale Bigboat said suddenly, holding up a paw. "Something doesn't feel right about this place."

They had reached the River Moss but some inner sense told Log-a-Log Gale Bigboat that danger was around them. It proved true, because suddenly - out of nowhere - a horde of runty tree rats were surrounding the traveling creatures. The highland dog looked ready to fight. For aside from singing, Alex learned that the dog was also a wrestler. And Braveheart Trueflight looked ready to peck and claw anybeast that was looking for a fight. Alex knew the rats were painted ones. They were _extremely_ dangerous beasts and as they surrounded the traveling party, Alex hoped that in spite of their appearance, he would still be able to make it to the abbey.

 **Author note** : The song 'on my way' is from Brother Bear. And the previous song was adapted from James and the Giant Peach adapted from 'My name is James' and changed to fit the story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Fanficgirlofallworlds, joereddam, Datboi Clay, and many others. The story is just beginning to heat up, so stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13 - Back to Dr Rider

We will leave Alex and his traveling campions for the moment, and return to Doctor Rider. Many readers may wonder why he made such big changes in his personality. Well, once he realized that the world of Mossflower really did exist, he decided that he would succeed where simple minded animals had failed. Alex had talked about the Redwall stories for as long as he had known him almost. He knew that every one of the creatures that had tried to conquer the abbey of Redwall had tried over-complicated plans. He planned on amassing a large horde, divide the horde into two, let the abbey dwellers think that they were winning, and then have the rest of the horde come up from behind and take care of the best fighters. That way the abbey would be defenseless. Admittedly the plan needed work, but he was sure that he would be able to defeat the abbey. After all he was a _human_. And that made him smarter than any animals, he reckoned. But for now, he would enjoy the perks of being a Juska leader.

His food was the best of everything. Wildfire Bor's tribe feared him because even if Wildfire's family history was a sham, he still had the reputation of being a fierce warrior and fighter. And here, this strange creature had defeated him with little effort at all. What Alex had never known about Doctor Rider was that while Doctor Rider was someone who dug up the past, he had actually made his way through college on a wrestling scholarship. So he was a fierce fighter.

Violet Waterfall came into Adam Rider's tent with a streaming plate of fish. Wildfire stood by in chains, and looked hungrily at the food.

"Are you hungry Wildfire?" Adam asked "Violet, find some food for our friend."

Violet returned a little while later with the foulest scraps from the vermin's repass. Doctor Rider eyed him evilly and said:

"If you truly are hungry Wildfire you will eat _everything_! You should be glad that I didn't kill you when I took over your tribe, because most of vermin say that is what the new leader usually does. Show me how grateful you are by eating everything on that plate!"

Wildfire gagged but forced the foul scraps down his throat. After he finished, Doctor Rider asked for his generals Silverfang Warpath and Thrug Chiller. Doctor Rider didn't trust too many of the soldiers that had served Wildfire Bor. They might still be loyal to him in some ways. But right now, it served his purpose to keep _all_ the vermin alive.

"Well, my buckoes, what do you think of my plan now?" Doctor Rider asked, smugly.

"Well, at least you have the fiercest Juska tribe of all behind you. But there are still some who are scared of the idea of trying to attack the abbey of Redwall." Silverfang Warpath informed him politely.

"But they are too afraid of you to challenge your authority." Thrug Chiller added.

"That's good. But I still need more forces to help conquer the abbey of Redwall. Perhaps another Juska Clan to help. Or even some cosairs and Pirats." Adam Rider spoke calmly.

Thrug Chiller and Silverfang Warpath were not relishing the idea of facing creatures like that, but like every other beast that had come under Adam Rider, they were too afraid for their lives to say anything. They were not about to challenge this strange and strong creature.


	14. Chapter 14 - Bloodwrath

The painted ones were the most foul-smelling creatures that anybeast had ever smelled let alone seen. Even David was repulsed by the tree rats. And of course, Flugg was quick to make accusations.

"See, I told you that letting these creatures travel with us was a bad idea! They probably were working with these vermin all along!"

Alex was not normally a confrontational young man, but this shrew was getting on his last nerve. He was even angrier when he saw Flugg trying to grab at young David. Flugg was willing to throw the young ferret into the painted ones in order to get away safely, even if a young ferret died. Alex had always read about Bloodwrath (an affliction of badger lords) where the blood would raise into their very eyes when honest creatures were in trouble. And unfortunately, that is what Alex was experiencing now.

He belted Flugg and threw David into Vincent's waiting arms. He also grabbed the shrew's slingshot and stones. Alex starting chucking stones left and right shouting 'Eulalia' (the time honored war cry of badger lords and fighting hares) as he got his first taste of real battle. The shrews were fighting too, shouting the war cry 'Log-a-Log, Scottie McBrawl threw himself into the fray shouting 'Ha'away the Brawl' and giving a good account of his fighting skills, and Braveheart Trueflight was pecking and clawing the vermin, after a while the rats got scared and tired. And so, they ran off. Flugg true to form was all for chasing the vermin down and killing them. However, Gale Bigboat said that it was unnecessary as the rats already had a good thrashing. The rest of the Guosim agreed. Flugg didn't like being outvoted but had no choice in the matter.

Alex, meanwhile, had returned to normal and was now suffering from his first taste of battle shock. David immediately went over and thanked Alex for saving him from an unnecessary beating. But Alex didn't seem to be listening. It was like he had just awakened from an awful dream. Log-a-Log Gale recognized the signs of battle shock and said that they would rest there for the night. After a little while the Guosim had a small fire going, and sentries were posted in case of further vermin attacks. But it soon became apparent that no vermin bands were going to attack again that day.

Alex could not believe what had happened. He had fought in a battle! Granted, he hadn't slain anybeast, but he knew that he had suffered from bloodwrath, and that scared him, because anyone who suffers from bloodwrath could become uncontrollable. He did not want to become a berserker. Vincent had guessed what had happened said in a friendly voice:

"Well, this has certainly been an exciting day huh? First time experiencing a battle wasn't it?" Vincent asked but Alex didn't seem interested. "You saved young David's life you know, that shrew Flugg was about to give up the young ferret just to save his skin. That one is no warrior he's a coward! But you got a warrior's spirit. I can see that right off."

"I just don't want to become a beserker, Vincent." Alex said in a weak voice.

"I will help you. Teach you how to control yourself when you see someone you care about in trouble." Vincent offered.

"I think that I would like that. I want to be a help, but I don't want to resort to bloodwrath." Alex said, sadly.

"Well try to sleep." Vincent advised. "Everything will be okay."

Alex was so exhausted that he went right to sleep. In his dreams, he was in Redwall abbey already in the great hall in front of Martin the warrior's tapestry. Martin once again stepped out of handiwork of the tapestry, great sword in paw, and began conversing with Alex.

"So Alex, had your first taste of battle today. How does it feel?" Martin asked.

"Truth be told Martin, I didn't like it. I was in the grips of bloodwrath when young David was in trouble. But I don't like that. I don't want to be a berserker in order to defend myself and my friends." Alex answered, truthfully.

"I suffered from bloodwrath myself when I was alive, as did Matthias, his grandson Martin II, Buckler the hare, Axtel Sturmclaw the mole, Ranguvar Foeseeker the squirrel and many others. But you have a friend in Vincent, he'll help you overcome the bloodwrath."

"How?" Alex inquired, curiously.

"You'll found out soon enough. For now, rest Alex. Everything will be alright." Martin reassured him before melding back into the tapestry. And for the rest of the night Alex rested fairly peacefully.


	15. Chapter 15 - Morning

The morning was bright and cheerful as the camp of Guosim began stirring. The Guosim cooks, seeing that there were no dangerous attackers coming, stirred up the fire and started making pancakes.

Flugg was _still_ fuming about the events of the previous day. He spoke his thoughts out loud to a group of his mateys, one of whom was a fierce fighter called 'Throwback Neckbreaker'.

"I tell you mates, it ain't right." Flugg said "It's bad enough that our great organization helps creatures that are not shrews, but Log-a-Log Gale Bigboat is guiding a group of misfits, one of whom is a _ferret_ of all things! If we are supposed to be allies of the abbey of Redwall we shouldn't be leading them there! I tell you, it will only lead to trouble!"

"Aye, your right there Flugg." Throwback agreed "But what we do? If we oppose the decision of the Guosim we will be thrown out. And the Redwallers would surely hear of why we were thrown out of the Guosim, because Gale often visits there. They would not help creatures marked as traitors."

There were murmurs of agreement from the six other shrews in the group of troublemakers. While they were no longer satisfied with how Log-a-Log Gale Bigboat was leading the tribe, they had a lot to lose if they openly showed it. Flugg once again spoke up boldly.

"I've already thought of that." Flugg assured his associates "There is a chance that since we do have a ferret with us, the abbey dwellers may not let us in. But if on the other paw, the creatures _do_ let us in, then we find some creatures who don't like the idea of a strange creature and a ferret in their abbey. There are always _some beasts_ who are not happy with things."

Flugg's companions like his idea. Like Flugg had said, there was always someone not happy with how things are run where and who they live with, and so forth. They would wait and see how things developed. It might take time but they would be patient. And soon Flugg would most likely be the leader of the Guosim.

Alex was awakened by young David who was now determined to be the young man's constant companion - and most loyal friend. He said to his hero:

"It's time to get up Alex! The shrews have made some delicious looking pancakes! But of course, we have to wash our paws first!"

When David had said that Alex suddenly became aware of how dirty he must be becoming. He hadn't had a chance to bathe since his arrival in Mossflower. And even if he did, he had no change of clothes. Alex hoped with all his heart that they would arrive at the abbey soon, so that he would a change of clothing. But all the same, he went to the stream where a shrew handed him a bar of soap and he washed his hands. David did so too, excited by the delicious smell of the pancakes.

Once they had cleaned their hands/paws Log-a-Log Gale personally came with a stack of pancakes for the pair. Scottie McBrawl, Braveheart Trueflight, and Vincent came up as well, so that they would be able to hear and talk with Alex and David. Log-a-Log Gale spoke up first:

"If we follow the stream for a day, we'll be able to get to the abbey in a day and a half. You were very brave yesterday Alex, here I want you to have this."

She produced a multi-colored headband that looked big enough for Alex to wear. She also produced a new slingshot and bag of stones just for Alex. Before he could say anything, young David took the headband and tied it around Alex's head.

"I say, you are starting to look like a warrior Alex." Vincent remarked.

"Ach, tae be shure he looks like a braw brand beastie. Ah donae ken when Ah see'd a braver one." Scottie McBrawl said.

"As brave as a sparra." Was Braveheart Trueflight comment.

"I'll just be glad when we arrive at the abbey. I am excited to see the place! I can't remember a time when I didn't want to go there!" Alex said excitedly.

"We'll get there soon enough." Gale assured him "Just be patient. And please accept my gift."

Alex looked at his reflection with the shrew headband on him. He looked at the slingshot and bag of stones, and he felt different. He was sure that he would be able to help the Redwallers with whatever the problem they were going to face.

"Thank you Log-a-Log Gale. I will be patient. And I will help any creature that needs help and has a good heart." Alex said bravely.

The group spent the rest of the morning getting ready to go. The majority to do good. And another small group, planning to cause trouble.


	16. Chapter 16 - A Troublemaker's Taunts

Breakfast had been enjoyable. But almost immediately afterward Flugg was trying to stir trouble, ruining the serene moment. He wanted to stir Alex into fighting him, so that more shrews would be upset with Log-a-Log Gale's way of governing the Guosim. He spoke belligerently, in voice loud enough for everybeast to hear:

"That STRANGE creature is a beserker. You all saw his eyes turn red when was he unjustifiable in hitting me."

"I saw it!" Throwback said smugly, trying to help convince others of the tribe that may have questioned Flugg's trustworthiness. Then turning to Alex he added: "I bet you wouldn't have to the nerve to face Flugg _now_ that the bloodwrath has left you!"

Alex was taken aback by the challenge thrown to him by the two angry shrews. On the one hand, he didn't want to appear to be a coward. On the other, he didn't want to fight beasts needlessly, as that was a coward's way. He thought for a moment then replied bravely:

"I would not like to fight a beast needlessly. _Especially_ ones who are supposed to be comrades. I will not fight you, Flugg."

Shrews could be heard all around them chattering and whispering in cheerful admiration of Alex and his courage. His actions the previous day and the statement he just made were gaining him many friends. The shrews knew that Flugg, Throwback, and their friends were troublemakers. They really wished that Log-a-Log would throw them out of the tribe, but since they hadn't broken any Guosim laws that was impossible. Meanwhile, Flugg was bellowing:

"See? I told ye he was a coward!"

"Ach, it danea take bravery tae fight a bully." Scottie replied with a bit of Scottish bristling temper. "And a sword danea a warrior make!"

Flugg was about to attack the dog, but Gale place herself between them.

"That is enough! Flugg if you and your comrades continue in this matter I will expel you all from the Guosim! Right now, we have to get to the abbey! Everyone, gather all of your possessions immediately and we'll launch the logboats!"

Everyone moved quickly and quietly to do as Gale had commanded, but tensions were now running very high. Very high indeed.


	17. Chapter 17 - Feelings

Alex - despite the insults thrown at him by Flugg and Throwback - was enjoying his time with the Guosim shrews. He watched with great interest the preparations to get underway to the abbey. Though the shrews loved to argue, when it came to helping friends they were always ready. They were hurrying thither and yon in an attempt to get the group off and away as soon as possible.

'How my parents would have enjoyed this journey.' Alex thought to himself, almost regretting instantly his decision to mention them.

Alex sayt down on a rock and rested his chin on his knees, allowing his thoughts to stray to what day it was back home. It was June 7, the day his father died. He remembered how his cousin Samuel had woken up him up at 4 a.m. in the morning to say that Alex's father had passed away in his sleep. Thinking of that moment made Alex rise and wander away from the busy group for a while so he could have a good cry, _away_ from any judgmental creatures. What hurt Alex most about his father's death was that he never got to say goodbye to him. It had been the same with his mother. Ever since their deaths, it seemed as though no one had a kind word for the young man, and things seemed to go from bad to worse for him. All of sudden, he felt another presence beside him, and he withdrew from his memories back into the real world.

"Alex are you okay?" Martin the Warrior stood next to him, a concerned expression on his noble face.

"You certainly like to pop up unannounced, eh Martin?" was Alex's dull reply. He quickly wiped at the tear trickling down his nose.

"Guiding spirit Alex, remember?" Martin answered, kindly. "But really, what is wrong?"

"My parents were the only ones who understood me, and they got into the Redwall stories! But their dead and they can't even enjoy the journey with me!" Alex spoke quickly and by the time he was done, he was shouting.

"It's hard to lose the ones you love." Martin replied calmly. "My father left me when I was little more than a babe. I also lost the love of my life, Rose, because of Badrang, and many of his other comrades. But talking to friends can help, you know."

"You never did." Alex retorted, remembering Martin being very secretive in the book series.

"Aye, that's true." Martin answered. "But that doesn't mean you don't have to. Why don't you try talking to your friends? I promise it may help."

With that statement, Martin disappeared. Alex thought for a moment and decided that he would try to follow Martin's advice.

As Alex reentered the camp, Vincent greeted him.

"Where have been young'un? We are just about to get underway. These shrews are rearing to go."

Little David came up as well. But he noticed Alex had been crying.

"What's wrong Alex? Why have you been crying?" he asked kindly.

Log-a-Log Gale, Scottie McBrawl, and Braveheart TrueFlight were also approaching. They wanted to know what was going on with their friend, and why he had disappeared the way that he had.

Alex decided to get everything out of the way at once. He told them about his father and how he was feeling. Scottie spoke up.

"Ach, Ah'm sorry tae hear aboot whit happened tae yore father. He musta bin a braw fella. And he lives in you ye ken?"

Alex smiled as the last phrase reminded him of a song from the Broadway Musical The Lion King.

"And ye know we're here for ye." Log-a-Log Gale added.

"And we're always here to listen." Vincent assured his friend.

"And no bad worms are going to bother you with me around." Braveheart said gallantly.

"And we can comfort each other." Little David added, a smile on his gentle face.

Alex gave his heartfelt thanks to his friends. And he promised that he would always be open with them. But Flugg who had overheard their conversation thought that Alex's feelings made him appear weak, and determined to used it against him at a later date.

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to my father who died on June 7. He was a huge Redwall fan.


	18. Chapter 18 - A Word with Deyna

Meanwhile back at the abbey Daniel was wondering what trouble was coming to the small community. He loved his home, and hated to think that a war was on the way. IN his contemplation, he found himself standing by the tapestry of Martin the warrior looking for answers when his young nephew Nimbalo came running up to him.

"Hey, Uncle Dan!" Nimbalo spoke excitedly "What ya thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing much, Nim." Daniel replied calmly. "Just enjoying the view of our beautiful tapestry and admiring the bravery depicted on it of our first abbey warrior, Martin."

"Dad says that when I'm older _I'll_ be the abbey warrior!" Nimbalo chattered, even more excited than before. "Any vermin better _watch out_ when I take up the sword! After all, I _am_ a descendant of the Taggerung, so I would be the best abbey warrior ever! There's no way that trouble could possibly come before I become the abbey warrior." But after some quick thought he added: "And if it turned out it wasn't me, it would have to be dad. His name is Deyna, who was the Tagggerung and probably was a better warrior than Martin himself." He finished his little speech with a proud smile.

Daniel did not like what he was hearing. Not only was his brother telling Nimbalo that he would become abbey warrior when he was older, but he also said if not, that he, Deyna, would be the abbey warrior. This was not a good possibility. Still he spoke kindly to his nephew:

"We shall see Nimbalo. I frequently have hoped that trouble does not come to us soon. But if it does, you know that _all_ our friends will help to defend our home. And remember, around other creatures call me 'Father Abbot.' Now run along and play, I'm going to have a word with your father."

As Nimbalo scampered off, Abbot Daniel shook his head at how his brother was turning this young otter kit into an almost bloodthirsty creature. This talk of warriors at such a young age! It really did make it worse that he was a little more than a babe. Abbott Daniel was going to have to have a _serious_ conversation with his dear brother.


	19. Chapter 19 - A Sense of Danger

Daniel searched the entire building but didn't see his brother anywhere. So he went outside to continue the search. This action caused some intense whisperings among the abbey beasts that he passed. They had never seen Daniel appear so angry. And being the curious creatures that they were, they followed him at a distance. Daniel was so furious he didn't notice the crowd following him. Which unfortunately also included some Dibbuns. He finally found his brother by the abbey pond with his otter crew.

"Deyna, I have to have a word with you." Daniel spoke in a serious tone.

"I see." said Deyna coolly. "So you brought half of the abbey to hear it?"

It was only then that Daniel noticed the crowd. He turned and spoke kindly to the crowd. "My friends, would you please leave us for a moment, so that I may have a private word with my brother?"

But before any beast could say or do _anything_ Deyna interrupted: "Why don't you tell them the truth _Father Abbott_?" Deyna snarled sarcastically " _Tell them_ how Martin the warrior told you that danger is coming to our home, and _tell them_ that you don't believe that I and my warriors can handle it."

At that harsh announcement every beast (except the otters) began to panic. Shouts of:

"Danger? What sort of danger?"

"Something even more fierce than the otters? What could that be!?"

"Ya didn't REALLY say those things, did ya uncle Dan?" Nombalo asked, heartbroken.

Daniel had to shout to be heard over the crowd. "Please every beast! Our abbey is strong, I'm sure whatever trouble comes, we'll all be able to handle it." As the crowd somewhat quieted down he continued. "Now please go about your chores. I really have to talk my brother now."

While some were satisfied with his encouragement, others weren't. But realizing there was nothing that could be done for the present, they grumblingly left the two brothers alone.

"Why did you do that Deyna?" asked Daniel, trying to control his temper.

"Just being honest with the community." Deyna answered lightly. "I thought after our parents were killed by the vermin band and I was left to raise ya, I had done a good job of teaching ya to be honest. Seems I was wrong. Ya would have done better to learn the ways of the warrior than how ya turned out. But I would not be surprised if at the next elders meeting they pick a new abbey ruler."

Without another word Deyna left his brother grimly wondering what the future held for him, and for the little community that he loved.


End file.
